Popularity of premises systems continues to grow at a rapid pace. These premises systems provide security, life safety, and/or home automation services to a premises such as a home or building. Installation of these premises systems typically involves an installer that visits the premises to install a control panel and multiple sensors, and to ensure the control panel can communicate with a monitoring center.
However, installation has gotten more complicated over the past years due in part to the differing requirements in various jurisdictions for permit(s) in order to install and/or operate certain features of the premises system. For example, the home owner may be required to acquire a permit for the premises system only if the premises system is going to be monitored by the monitoring center. Or, it may depend on whether aspects of the systems are wired, and the electrical specifications of devices. Conversely, a permit may be required irrespective of the type of functionality or services that the premises system is providing. Further adding to the complication, some jurisdictions offer various alarm permits that are specific to the type of monitoring services to be provided. For example, one type of permit may be required for monitoring of fire conditions, i.e., a fire alarm permit, while a different permit may be required for monitoring of security conditions, i.e., a police alarm permit. Each jurisdiction: city, county, state, municipality, etc. may have different permit requirements, thereby making the permit acquisition process even more difficult.